Unwilling Love
by Nyarghh
Summary: Ino finds out she's engaged. So does Sasuke. It's with each other! will Sasuke learn to love ino the way she love him through this engagement? or will Ino's heart be broken?
1. Ino's meeting

**Unwilling Love**

Summary: Sasuke is engaged to a certain girl. The girl is no other then… INO! Sasuke x Ino Story made on the request of paranoidfrEak Ollie.

-Ino's House-

Ino's mom and dad had gathered her for a meeting. This rarely happens and if it does it was something important, and Ino can't wait to found out what it is.

"_I hoped mom won the daily lottery!"_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the so called 'meeting'.

Once there she saw her mom smiling like she was when Ino became an official ninja.

"Guess what honey?" she said while Ino's dad put an arm around her mom.

"You guys won a trip to Hawaii?" she dully said. The meeting was always about the two going on trips so Ino thought it was that. Her mom laughed.

"No silly. You're engaged." She said. Ino suddenly jumped off her chair.

"WHAT!? With who?!?!!? I refuse to married anyone because my heart belongs to someone!" Ino screamed thinking of Sasuke. Ino's mom calmed her down. She knew Ino loved Sasuke deeply.

"You didn't even hear who you're getting married to yet." She simply said while trying to calm Ino down.

"I don't care who he's a waste of my time and love!" she screeched. Her mom just laughed.

"So Sasuke's a complete waste of your time and love?" This statement made Ino look at her mom smiling brightly.

"REALLY?!?" she screamed happily. Her mom nodded.

"Before you were born, Your father and Sasuke's father were really close friends. So they decided that if they ever had a second son they would let him be married to our daughter which is you. We all agreed on the marriage and signed the contract. Since Sasuke wasn't killed by the person, the contract ish still valid." Said her mom but Ino wasn't listening.

She couldn't believe that she was engaged to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, the most handsome boy in the town. Now she was definitely going to be with Sasuke for the rest of her life.

"_Ha.. Wait until Sakura hears this. She thinks she's so far ahead of me since she's on his team but it turns out that Sasuke will be with me forever!" _ She thought as her mom rambled on about how she got engaged.

"So that means I was engaged to Sasuke even before I was born?" Ino asked. Her mom nodded. Ino wildly jumped around the room.

"YAY! SAKURA THOUGHT SHE WAS AHEAD OF ME, BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT I WAS AHEAD OF HER THE WHOLE TIME!" she squealed in excitement as the neighbors wondered if the neighborhood can get any louder.

--

Such a short chapter T.T well ill write this tomorrow since my friend is so pushy about it.

-with luv

xMiseryLuvsSushix / Kat/ Mecky/ Kitty xPPPPPPPP


	2. Living together for a year?

**Unwilling Love**

Kitty: Attention all readers! I do no own Naruto. :D wish I did though D:

Matt: why am I here?

Kitty: I don't know. On with the story!

Matt: fine ill just stay here

Kitty: Yay!! Oh yea sorry if I said I'll have next chapter up by tomorrow. I knew I couldn't keep promise. Plz don't be angry with me. I had summer homework to do D:

Warning: before you view the story below this warning. I don't really like flames thought I don't mind getting them. But it could help me get better at writing so the flamers don't get to me.

-Outside Sasuke's House-

Sasuke walks back to his apartment after training with his squad.

"_God Naruto is annoying. Sakura doesn't shut up and Kakashi is still as late as ever. I wish things can change around here."_ thought Sasuke as he walked to his apartment.

When he arrived, he saw Ino standing outside his apartment door smiling brightly at the sky.

"Oh great. Miss Annoying is here." He mumbled as he approached her.

"What are you doing in front of my apartment Ino?" he said to her. Ino just smiled brightly.

"I'm standing here because I'm engaged to someone." She said. Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded. Ino just keep smiling.

"_If he likes me he would be sad."_ thought Ino as she waited for Sasuke to respond.

"Why does this got anything to do with me? It's not like I really care who your getting married to." said Sasuke. Ino was taken back by this but immediately recovered.

"Would it matter to you if I was engaged to you?" she said. Sasuke looked like someone just stabbed him.

"W…what did you just say?" he asked not believing her. Ino let out a big sigh.

"I said I…am…engaged….to….you." she slowly said. Sasuke continued to look at her.

"Me?" he asked pointing to himself. Ino nodded.

"Yes… you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Are you really-" started Sasuke but was interrupted by Ino.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!!" she yelled out. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Unbelievable. I'm engaged to Kohage's number one Annoying girl." He mumbled but Ino heard it.

"Well excuse me for being annoying." She said pouting.

Sasuke had to admit that so looked cute when she pouted. He mentally slapped himself.

"_No! Bad Sasuke! Don't fall in love with her. Love is not real. I need hatred!" _he thought as Ino got very impatient.

"Can we go in your house before discussing this? I'm getting tired of standing out here!" she said as Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." He said as he opened his apartment door and entered.

Once inside Ino sat down on the couch. Sasuke walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. "Explain." He said. Ino looked at him.

"Our parents arranged this before we were born. If you want to change this you can't. It irreversible." She said. Sasuke head his head.

"Why is it like this." He said. Ino stood up.

"Aye! Don't be like this. Ino will be the best wife you ever had!" he said holding her fist in the air. Sasuke looked down in shame.

"_Great I'm married to Miss Annoying. Does god hate me that much?"_ thought Sasuke.

Ino poke him in the shoulder.

"I have something else to tell you." She said. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and look at her.

"Well what is it?" he asked not caring.

"Starting today I have to live with you." Ino happily said. Sasuke felt like fading away. He had to LIVE with her? Sasuke definitely didn't want this. Nothing could make him like her. She was just so…so… annoying.

"_She's cute and annoying." _ Sasuke mentally slapped himself again.

"_Stop calling her cute! Remember one thing. Love is not real. It's just something people play with and throw away when they are finish using it." _He thought. When he look to where Ino was, Ino had somehow gathered all her belongings and was currently putting them into an empty room which Sasuke was thinking of making a practice room.

"Well she much for the room." He mumbled. Ino looked at him from the room.

"Can you help me? This stuff isn't really light." She said. Sasuke sighed for what seemed to be the fifth time today and helped her carry her stuff.

They were finished in about 4 hours. Sasuke fell down on the couch exhausted.

"H-how much c-can a girl have?!" He panted out. Ino just smiled.

"A girl can never have enough." She replied. Sasuke glared at her.

"So how long until the wedding?" he asked. Ino thought about it for a second.

"We have to live together for a year. The wedding will be in a year and 2 months." She said. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_Live with her? For a year?! This is going to be one annoying year."_ he thought.

Kitty: That's all for now. I'm only one person v ill get the next chapter up asap

Matt: I'm her manager! She'll have next chapter in within…. A week. If not ill force her to write it.

Kitty: D: roflmao

-with luv

XMiseryLuvsSushix / Kat/ Mecky/ Kitty xPPPPPPPP


	3. The year begins!

Unwilling Love

Kitty: Finally! I stopped being lazy xD

Matt: now hurry and read this chapter :D

-The next day-

Sasuke was very surprised to wake up smelling bacons and eggs.

"_It's been a long time since I've had bacons and eggs. I usually just make instant ramen." _though Sasuke as he walked downstairs. He saw Ino in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning honey!" she said with a smile. Sasuke glared at her.

"Too early to say that?" ask Ino nervously. Sasuke nodded and seated himself at the table.

Ino skipped over to him.

"We're having bacon and egg today." she said while putting a plate of smoking bacon and scrambles eggs in front of him.

Sasuke looked at it.

"Did you put some kind of poison in this?" he asked afraid to eat it. Ino giggled.

"No poison just love and warmth in it!" she said hearts floating everywhere around her. Sasuke sighed.

"Then I'm going." He said as he tried to walk away.

Ino grabbed his arm.

"Please try it? I spent all my time on it don't waste the food." She pleaded giving him the puppy eyes and pout. Sasuke looked away, but the damage had been done.

"_Being that cute should be a crime. STOP CALLING HER CUTE!"_ he thought.

Sasuke sat back down and grabbed a fork. He stabbed the bacon and brought it to his mouth, though he didn't eat it right away. It smelled nice but he was afraid of the poison Ino might have put in it.. Sasuke glanced at Ino. She was hovering over him probably to see if he would eat it and like it.

Sasuke looked at the food and hesitantly ate it. To his surprises the bacon tasted really good. The juice of the meat made it taste very good. Same thing happened with the eggs. It wasn't too salt and wasn't too plain. It was just perfect. Sasuke finished his breakfast really fast and was disappointed that it was all gone.

"_I got to admit Ino is a really good cook."_ he though and he felt Ino still hovering over him.

"So…? Was it good?" she asked. Sasuke looked up at her.

"It was bad." Sasuke lied. Ino smirked a little.

"Oh really? Then I guess you can go back to instant ramen." she said. Sasuke mentally cursed.

"Okay fine. It was the best thing I have every eaten in my life happy?" he grumbled while Ino squealed.

"I knew it! Cooking class really paid of!" she screamed. Sasuke covered his ears.

"Could you please stop talking that loud? You're bothering me and the neighbors." He said. Ino pouted.

"Fine. Oh I need to go train with my team now. Bye bye!" and with that Ino went up stairs to get ready.

When she came down she went to the front door. Sasuke stopped her from going outside for a minute.

"Don't tell anyone of our engagement. It would be very embarrassing for me. Got it?" he asked. Ino looked at him.

"Won't they find out anyway?" she asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Just keep it a secret for as long as you can." He replied. Ino nodded and walked [more like ran] in the forest which was where her teammates were. Sasuke just look at her go.

"Now I need to get ready to meet my teammates too." Sasuke disappeared back into his house and reemerged from it 5 minutes later. He calmly walked to the river side to where his teammates were.

-Ino's Side-

Once she was there she was greeted by her team.

"It's about time you got here. We thought you got mauled by a bear." Shikamaru said as Choji eat chips as usual. Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"You know very well that I can handle that bear if it every came near me." She yelled. Shikamaru just looked at the sky.

"Whatever." he said. Their teacher [I forgot his name. What is his name? :3] got up from the ground.

"Okay.. let's just train shall we?" he asked. They all got up.

Choji battled Shikamaru first. Shikamaru threw a fast punch but Choji blocked it. Choji then used the clone jutsu and attacked Shikamaru but Shikamaru managed to beat up Choji and his clones. Choji ended up on the ground flat on his face.

"Shikamaru! Ino! It's your turns to fight." Said the teacher

During the training, Ino couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts were always on Sasuke and their future.

"_How many kids should we have? Are we ever going to get divorced? I hope not. Will we have a big family?"_ her train of thoughts were interrupted when Shikamaru punched her sending her flying into a tree.

"THAT HURT YOU LAZY ASS!" she yelled. Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's not my fault you couldn't block it." He said. The teacher sighed.

"Ino focus more." [Shikamaru yells "HA!" Ino pouts]

"Now keep training." And with that they continued fighting.

-Sasuke's Side-

Naruto was getting impatient.

"Dammit! Kakashi is always making use wait for him!" he yelled. Sakura agreed with him.

"We gotta tell that slow poke to hurry up right Sasuke kun?" she asked. Sasuke was looking at the river. Somehow Sasuke saw Ino in the river. He shook his head. Sakura tilted her head.

"You don't agree?" she asked. Naruto went up to Sakura.

"Maybe he doesn't want Kakashi to get here on time." He told her. Sakura looked at Naruto annoyed.

"Well if Sasuke lets it then I agree with him." She said hoping that Sasuke would turn his attention to her. But he didn't.

**Inner Sasuke:** Maybe he doesn't show it but he really want me to agree with him! This is just Sasuke's way of saying

"You're right Sakura!" well soon he will be all over me. Ino is so not winning. Hell yea!

Then Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry I am late. I was walking by when I saw an injured bird and I couldn't leave it all on it's own so I had to-" Naruto stopped his sentence.

"QUIT LYING KAKASHI! YOU PROBABLY SLEPT IN!" he yelled.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it's time to train. Sakura and Naruto goes first. Loser battles Sasuke. And the winner of the second battle gets to battle the winner of the first battle." He said. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at him.

"Huh?" they said.

After 15 minutes they all got what he was saying.

"Okay so Sakura! Naruto! You may begin…NOW!" he said and with that they started training. Sakura totally kicked Naruto's clones and his ass.

Next were Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto released his clones and jumped at Sasuke. Sasuke kicked his clones' entire ass and went after Naruto. Right before he got to Naruto he pictured Ino and he stopped. Naruto saw this as an opening and kicked Sasuke sending him flying back. Sasuke got up and they battled again, but Naruto won in the end since Sasuke kept thinking about Ino. Sakura and Kakashi couldn't believe it.

"I WIN! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE! I BEAT SASUKE!" yelled Naruto as he did his little victory dance.

[Then Naruto and Sakura battled … But Sakura still kicked his ass.]

Before Sasuke left Kakashi stopped he.

"Come with me. I am going to have a word with you." Kakashi went somewhere where they wouldn't be heard.

"I know you are engaged to Ino but you have to focus on your training and not her." Kakashi told Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Kakashi.

"Why do you know that?" he asked. Kakashi turned at Sasuke.

"I know your dad and Ino's dad. They tell me everything." He simply said.

"_Unbelievable who else knows?"_ thought Sasuke.

Then Sasuke remembered what Kakashi said.

"I was not thinking about her. I was just in shock." he said while blushing as he thought of Ino. Kakashi laughed.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked. Sasuke cursed to himself when he found out he had been caught.

"I do NOT like Ino!" he cried. Kakashi calmed him down.

"Take it easy it was just a joke. Anyway you should go home now." Sasuke nodded and walked off.

-Sasuke's home-

Sakura neared Sasuke's home. I wonder why he was so out of it today. Im going to asked why.

"This might give me another point to Sasuke's heart."

_Sakura's imagination_

_Sakura: Sasuke why were you out of it today? I was so worried._

_Sasuke: Sakura! Thank you for worrying about me. _

_Sakura: Is something wrong?_

_Sasuke: No… now that you're here nothing is wrong._

_They leaned closer and closer and…_

_+/OUT/+_

Sakura opened her eyes and she was kissing the tree.

"BLEH!" she cried and wiped off germs. Then she saw Sasuke return home and turn around. Sakura followed his eyes and saw Ino coming into the picture.

"GOT TO HIDE!" she whisper yelled as she jumped into a near by bush.

"I wonder why Ino's here. Time to eavesdrop." She whispered to herself as he jumped into a bushed near them and listened.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! How was training?" she asked. Sasuke glared at her.

"How was training? I couldn't even beat Naruto because I was too busy thinking of you!" he yelled. He then realized what he said and covered his mouth but Ino already heard. So did Sakura.

Sakura: *GASP!* Did Ino blackmail Sasuke into loving him?!

Ino smiled. "Me too! I couldn't train because I was too busy thinking of our future after we marry!" she told him. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath.

Sakura: MARRY?!?! INO TRICKED MY SASUKE KUN INTO MARRYING HER?!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just get into the house." He said as he and Ino went inside.

Sakura: I will show her tomorrow!

And with that Sakura left the scene.

+To Be Continued +

Kitty: OMG!

Matt: OMG SAKURA FOUND OUT!

Kitty: I sensed nasty cat fight in the next chapter. D;

Matt: or maybe Ino in the hospital o-o

Kitty: err…. What do you people think? GIMME IDEAS!


	4. Important Annoucement

ATTENTION DEFICIT DISORDER LOL (ATTENTION READERS/MATT)

ATTENTION DEFICIT DISORDER LOL (ATTENTION READERS/MATT)

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I HAVE FAT AZZ SCHOOL

GOD FLIPPIN DAMIT!

I can only work on (insert story title's name here) on Saturday/Sunday

I am banned from computer Monday-Friday

But I'll sneak on sometimes to work on the flippin story :D

Well anyway….

Plz do not be mad at me

I do have a little of writers block but that's all about to clear up :D

Ty for reading all/some of my stories

I dun really like my kingdom hearts story

But it's better to just get it out then having it stuck in my head foreer and ever

..

Well that's about it

Ty for listening to this announcement :D

Luv yall

-Kitty 3


	5. It's the beginning part 1

**Unwilling Love**

**(-**Author and Manager's Message**-)**

Kitty: Yay! Next chapter is up!!

Matt: yay!

Kitty: well anyway remember to read n' review! Feel free to check out my other stories

:D

Matt: Kitty does not own Naruto. She wishes she does lawl

Kitty: I sense this is going to be a very short chapter… but next chapter will be long! I

hope my brain has enough ideas for the next chapter o-o''

(-Start-) Chapter 4: Beginning of a fight? [part 1]

-Sasuke's House- [morning]

_-Dream-_

_Sasuke looked around the room he was in. There on the ground were his parents' bodies. Floating in front of him were the ghosts of his parents. _

"_You must live…Sasuke." said his dead mom. _

"_Find happiness and defeat Itachi."_

When Sasuke woke up he saw Ino besides him.

"GAH!" he screamed as he fell off his bed. Ino woke up and looked at him sleepily.

"Sasuke-kun why are you in my room." She said with a yawn. Sasuke pointed a finger at her.

"YOUR ROOM?!" he screamed.

"This is my room! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" he cried clutching his heart.

Ino looked around the room.

"Opps." She said rubbing the back of her head. Sasuke did an anime fall.

"I must have been sleep walking." She said sheepishly. Sasuke mumbled 'idiot' under his breathe and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once Sasuke was down he went downstairs. Instead of smelling bacons and eggs, he smelt rice. In the kitchen was Ino humming while frying rice. Sasuke looked curiously at her.

"What is that?" he asked with the expression that said 'I don't really care but I'm asking anyway'. Ino smiled at him.

"It's called fried rice with pieces of eggs and sausages in it. Don't tell me you've never had that before." Ino said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Well I've been living with myself for quite a long time. My cooking is very bad so I just make instant ramen." He said.

Ino's smile brightened a little.

"Well now that I'm here you can taste a lot of meals. So it's a good thing I'm here!" She exclaimed. Sasuke smiled a little. Ino looked at him weirdly. Sasuke blinked.

"What?" he asked. Ino shrugged.

"You've never smiled at me before. This should be the start of a wonderful love life." She said as imaginary hearts flew around her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We are far from that, so let's start as friends first." He said holding out his hand. Ino nodded and shook his hand.

"Now let's eat!" Ino said as she pushed Sasuke down on seat and placed a plate of fried rice in front of him.

Sasuke smelled the food.

"Is this lunch or breakfast?" he questioned. Ino pointed to the clock. It was 3PM. Sasuke anime fell again.

"WE'VE BEEN ALSEEP THAT LONG?!" he screamed. Ino nodded.

"I tried to wake you up, but you are one heavy sleeper, so I decided to sleep longer with you." she said with a smile.

"_She looks so cute when she smiles. SASUKE! Stop doing this!"_ thought Sasuke. Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Couldn't you think of another way to wake me up then?" he asked. Ino thought for a second.

"Kiss you until you wake?" she suggested. Sasuke glared at her.

"_I would like that. No wait! What am I thinking! I really need to stop this." _thought Sasuke.

Ino looked at him.

"Maybe not…" she said as she thought some more.

"Shout in your ear?" she suggested. Sasuke shrugged.

"As long as I can still hear afterwards." He said. Ino nodded happily.

"Now eat your lunch." she said while going to the front door. Sasuke looked at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Ino turned around.

"I got a note asking me to meet someone." She said. Sasuke then felt a stab of jealousy but quickly shook it off.

Ino threw a note at him. "Read it." she said as she walk out of the house. Sasuke looked at the note.

_Dear Ino,_

_Please meet me in the Park's Training Area number 4. Come alone and don't_

_bring any weapons. I'm going to tell you something very important._

_From,_

_Sakura_

_Ps: This is not a trick so don't hesitate to come. :3_

Sasuke reread the note and sighed.

"_This is Sakura we're talking about. She probably wants Ino to stop hanging out with me."_ he thought while stroking his newly grown beard.

"WHERE THE HELL DID I GET A BEARD!" yelled Sasuke tearing the fake beard off his precious chin.

Then Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Maybe Sakura heard what we said last night. She might have lured Ino out to kidnap her and throw her dead body in the ocean. Wait… that never happens…Forget it Sasuke you think to much about Ino. Look at yourself! You are talking to yourself!" Sasuke said.

-A few seconds later-

Sasuke dashed out the door.

"Dammit!" he cursed. But unknown Sakura and the others had a lot of obstacles waiting ahead of him so that they had time with Ino.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Kitty:RAWR! Finally finished this piece of shytty chapter lol Now please review XDDD TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER! Or I shall in go-

Matt: -covers my mouth- Read and Review


	6. fight FIGHT fight!

**Unwilling Love**

(-Author and Manager's Message-)

Kitty: Chapter 6!!!!!

Matt: FINALLY!

Kitty: Not much people are reviewing at reading lol. Remember to spread the word of my stories. lmao

Matt: check out Kitty's number one story right now… Untitled in life… be sure to check out her newest story too :D

Kitty: god this sounds like advertisement. ON WITH THE STORY!

Matt: HUZZAH!

Kitty: oh and all readers… this might be a REALLY short chapter. Sorry D:

**-With Ino-**

Ino looked around the training area. Usually Sakura would be there already. Ino heard laughter. She turned around and saw a ninja star hurling at her. With her cat like reflexes she caught the star just centimeters away from her face. Any closer and her face would have been ruined.

Ino heard clapping.

"Well done Ino but I told you to come WITHOUT weapons." said the voice. Ino recognized it to be Sakura's voice. Ino turned to meet Sakura's face.

"I'm not that naïve." Ino hissed.

Ino always knew that Sakura liked Sasuke. But did she really like him? Ino's guesses were not. Sakura only liked to go out with hot guys because she thought that she would look good with them. She also liked to compete with Ino to see who gets the guy first. Sakura always won because of constant blackmail or some miracle love potion.

'_Heck like that would work on Sasuke.' _thought Ino.

Sakura laughed.

"You knew I was getting ahead with Sasuke didn't you _Inu-pig?_" said Sakura emphasizing the word Inu-pig. Ino rolled her eyes.

"You don't really like Sasuke, huge forehead girl." countered Ino. Sakura twitched. Ino knew she was sensitive about her forehead but she didn't really care.

Sakura recovered.

"Of course I like Sasuke. He's handsome and gorgeous and so mysterious. It's so cute!" she squealed. Ino sighed.

"Do you care about the real him?" she asked Sakura. Sakura blinked.

"_Of course she didn't." _thought Ino.

Sakura looked at Ino weirdly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You don't care enough about him to get to know him. When you like someone you have to WANT to know him. If you care enough about Sasuke you should let him be happy. Isn't that what you want?" Ino asked Sakura.

Spending time with Sasuke really had Ino thinking straight about love. She figured that love comes naturally and people shouldn't force others to do what they don't want to.

"_I hope Sakura learns that."_ Ino hoped. Unfortunately, Sakura still didn't get it. "He's happy with me so you better stay away from him!" Sakura screamed getting into fighting position. Ino also got into fighting position. And they attacked…

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke hoped it wasn't too late. But there were dang traps everywhere. Sasuke got attacked at every corner. Everyone who attacked him would not ATTACK him but GLOMP him and squeal his name. Sasuke figured that this was his fan club.

"_These girls are wasting their time. The only person I like is Ino." _He thought before he could stop himself.

Sasuke was losing his calm self to his heart. This was something he didn't want to happen. But he couldn't grasp what it was his heart was trying to say. Did he hate Ino? Love? Of was it neither?

The more he fought with his brain the more he got frustrated. Then he remembered his mother and what she said before she died. She had told him to trust his heart and do what his heart wanted.

Sasuke could tell what his heart wanted. It wanted to love, and the only person he had this feeling with was Ino. He _loved _Ino. He loved her silly ways and the goofy her. But he didn't want to love. The only way to defeat Itachi, or so he thought, was to only hate in his life. He didn't want to surrender to love just yet.

All he needed to do was to stop what ever Sakura was doing. He hoped it wasn't going to get bloody.

**-With Ino and Sakura-**

Sakura launched herself at Ino. Ino dodged her with her catlike reflexes, but she was lousy at landing so she stumbled. Sakura saw this as her opening. In a flash a ninja star was launched at Ino, gliding across her shoulder.

It was painful, but Ino found herself lucky that it missed her shoulder by inches. Blood dripped from her shoulders. Ino got a little woozy. But it was just a scratch. It should harm her. So what was happening?

Sakura grinned evilly.

"Did I forget to tell you that my stars have a small poison in it?" she said.

Ino's eyes widened. She didn't know Sakura was this desperate to win over a guy. But she couldn't let her win. No matter how bloody this fight gets Ino can lose. Sasuke's happiness was at stake. **[A/N: I think lmao xDD] **

The fight continued. A bit of blood here and there, but neither would give up. Sakura won't because she wanted Sasuke all to herself. Ino won't because she didn't want Sasuke to suffer in Sakura's hands. She would just play with him and then toss him aside, seeking for a new guy. Then Ino's vision blurred.

Sasuke finally got to Sakura and Ino. Ino didn't look very good. This worried Sasuke. Sakura didn't look too good either. But she was doing better then Ino. Ino seemed to be getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Finally Ino fell on her knees. She tried to get up but she was too weak. Sakura looked like she was going to kill Ino, or just send her to the hospital. In a flash Sasuke was between Ino and Sakura. Sakura and Ino looked at him, eyes widened that he was there.

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Leave." He told her. He didn't want to deal with Sakura. He could deal with her as soon as he got Ino to the hospital. Ino was a little paler then usual.

"_She might have lost too much blood."_ He thought. Sakura went to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" she whispered. Sasuke glared at her.

"Leave now! I'll deal with you later." He said with a sharp tongue. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe Ino feed his mind with phony things.

"Sasuke can't you see she is keeping us apart? That whore doesn't want us together, but I know you do so let's just leave her." she reasoned, or at least tried to reason not if Sasuke hadn't got up and looked at her with hatred.

"I never liked you Sakura." He stated.

Sakura couldn't believe it.

"WHY!" she screamed tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"We would be so happily in love! I can give you everything!" she said.

"IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH THEN WHY NOT LEAVE ME ALONE?" he screamed. Sakura silenced. Sasuke had never screamed at her.

"If you forced me to like you do you think I will be happy?!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura didn't want to hear it. Her tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Are you saying you don't like me because you like someone else?" she chocked out. Sasuke slowly nodded. He couldn't fight his heart anymore. He wanted Ino.

"Then who may I ask? Who do you like?!" Sakura wanted to know. Sasuke didn't want to hate anymore. Ino slowly started to open his heart, but it was still to early to let him love her.

"I can't say." He said.

"All I want is for you to get out of my sight right now." He said coldly.

Sakura wanted to know who, but Sasuke didn't want to tell her. All Sakura could do was walk, or rather run, away. She ran all the way back to her house, she didn't care if people thought she was crazy, but she just wanted her head to get cleared up.

Sasuke turned to Ino. Ino was looking really bad. She was all bloodied up and pale. Sasuke picked her up. Ino smiled at him before she drifted into unconciousness.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, hoping to get Ino to the hospital on time. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

-Author's Notes-

Matt: the story is almost coming to a closing!!!!! But if you want it to be longer… TELL KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kitty: no! I made Sakura sound like a bitch!

Sakura: dam right you did! Imma kill you for that!

Kitty: no! have mercy, the great Sakura –hids behind matt-

Sakura: matt! 3

Matt: o-o'' I'll have my girlfriend get you

Sakura: D:

Kitty: -whispers whore-

Ino: Yay! I make first appearance in authors note!

Sasuke: Do I make it?

Ino: I don't know

Kitty and Matt: read and review!

Matt: and please click the submit button down below this sentence. We'll see you next time!


	7. COMA! OH DA NOES!

**Unwilling Love**

(-Author and Manager's Message-) READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THIS!

Matt: Yay chapter 7!!

Kitty:  This story might end soon. But I'll post a sequel if you readers want to. So send me in review form if u wants a sequel or not.

Matt: She does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Kitty: time for you readers to stop reading this note and get on with the story

Matt: YIPEE!

-At the hospital-

Sasuke practically flew to the hospital. He didn't want to lose Ino after learning how much he cared about her. He still didn't want Ino to know his true feelings.

"_It's too early to let her know."_ Sasuke thought. He arrived at the hospital in time to save her life. Sakura sure kicked Ino's butt hard. The doctors checked Ino for signs of broken bones.

They found 5 broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. [**Matt: Dude… that has got to hurt like hell. Kitty: Yes it does… now quiet!**] They also discovered that Ino had been poisoned. They got the poison out of her before it killed her.

[**Note: Sakura said the poison was small but it was really deadly. Good thing it was out of Ino before she died.**] After getting rid of the poison they gave Ino about 2 bags of blood for all the blood she lost. Ino's face started to turn back to it's normal color. The doctors and nurses were all relieved that Ino escaped the brink of death.

After treatment Sasuke went to check up on Ino. He didn't want to panic, but his heart got the best out of him. As soon as the nurse took him to Ino's room Sasuke ran across the room and tried gently the shake her awake. He wanted to know if she was alright. The doctor put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but she has fallen into a coma." The doctor said. [**Matt: Is that possible? Kitty: I don't know SHHH!**]

Sasuke's eyes widened. Apparently Sakura hurt Ino more then he thought she did. A few minutes later Naruto came busting into the hospital, holding Sakura in his arms.

"DOCTOR COME! SAKURA IS DYING!" he cried. Sasuke looked angrily at Sakura who was unconscious in Naruto's arms. She probably passed out from loss of blood.

"_She deserved what Ino gave her."_ though Sasuke.

The doctors tried to keep the crying and angry Naruto from Sakura's unconscious form as they wheeled her into the room to check her up.

They found a fractured leg and broken arm, but nothing serious. She had loss some blood and the doctors gave her 3 blood bags. Though it amazed them how much blood she had loss. [**Matt: Not that amazing….**]

After Sakura's treatment, she was wheeled into her room. Sasuke went into her room, though he didn't know why. Something inside him told him to stop hating people and try to feel the person's pain.

Ino and his mom were really getting into his head. If he was the way he was before he got close to Ino he would have strangled Sakura until she turned blue.

While waiting for Sakura to wake up he chatted a little with Naruto, even though he still hated the number one hyper active knucklehead ninja. Naruto started asking Sasuke what had happened to Sakura.

"How do you know if I know what happened?" he asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Before you came in here you looked really angry at Sakura. I though you might kill her." said Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"Well I was going to." He said. Naruto then became angry at Sasuke.

"She comes in all covered in blood and is unconscious and without even caring about her health you want to kill her?!?!?!" Naruto screamed in his ear.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face hard. Naruto stumbled back eyes widened looking at Sasuke.

"I don't care about Sakura. She's the one who should be sorry!" he yelled at Naruto. Naruto got up and tackled Sasuke.

"WHY SHOULD SHE BE THE ONE TO BE SORRY WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER?" he screamed launched punches to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to get Naruto off of him.

"BECAUSE SHE HURT INO." He screamed. Naruto stopped punching Sasuke.

He got up and stared into Sasuke's eyes trying to see if he was lying or not.

"You're wrong. Sakura would never hurt Ino. They are best friends." He said. Sasuke looked away.

"If that was true then why is Ino in the room right across us?" Sasuke questioned.

Without thinking twice Naruto raced to Ino's room.

[**Note: Naruto does not like Ino, but he considers her a good friend of his.**] Sure enough, Ino was there. She didn't budge when Naruto tried to shake her awake. Sasuke looked at Ino sadly.

"She's in a coma. We don't know when she would wake up." Naruto was torn. He liked Sakura but seeing that Ino was in a coma because of Sakura made Naruto feel uncertain about his liking of Sakura.

Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you like Sakura. This doesn't have to make you hate her. You should chase after her. Sakura needs you more then she thinks she does." Naruto looked at Sasuke weirdly.

"Since when did you care about other people?" he wanted to you. The corners of Sasuke's lips curled up to what seemed like a smile.

"Ever since a certain girl taught me what it was like to be loved." he said looking at Ino while he said that. Naruto nodded knowingly and ran to Sakura's room and sat with her.

-Sakura's mind-

_Sakura looked around the black room. On the walls were pictures, but she was too far to see them. Sakura decided to go to the wall facing her. As she approached the wall, the pictures were still blurry. _

_Sakura lightly touched the wall. Suddenly the pictures were clear enough to see. Sakura looked at all of them. _

_They all had to do with Sasuke. There was another girl with Sasuke in all of the pictures, but she couldn't see her face for the whole part of the girl was black. Sakura wanted so badly to be in that picture and rub it in Ino's face. Then it dawned to her the question Ino asked her. _

"_Do you really like Sasuke?"_

_No…she had never loved him at all. She just wanted him so that Ino couldn't have him. _

_Then the room faded away and Sakura found herself at Ino's house when they were still in ninja school. Sakura smiled at the memory._

_It was when Ino had told her the secret. The two figures past her as if Sakura was transparent. It was little Ino and Sakura. They were playing with each other and smiling at each other._

_Ino: I have a secret and I want to share it with you._

_Sakura: sure what is it bestie friend?_

_Ino: Now that we are 12 we are old enough to love right?_

_Sakura: uh huh_

_Ino: I like Sasuke!_

_Little Sakura's chin dropped._

_Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha? As in the hottie in our ninja academy?_

_Ino: yes that one!_

_Sakura: KYA! He's so cute! Maybe he likes you too!_

_Ino: I don't think so he doesn't really look like he likes me._

_Sakura: Well I'll cheer for you!_

_Ino: Hey let's take a picture and add it to your scrapbook!_

_They looked for the camera and asked Ino's mom to take a picture of them hugging each other. _

_Ino's mom: Here you go girls. You look so cute in this picture._

_Sakura started to cry. Ino had told her that she liked Sasuke. A few weeks later she had started to grow jealous of Ino for loving someone before she found someone special. So they started competing for Sasuke._

_It wasn't because she was in love with him. It was because Ino loved him first._

_She_

_Never_

_Loved_

_Him_

_Sakura had to wake up and find the scrapbook. She didn't care about the other walls with pictures on them._

_-OUT-_

Sakura woke up and saw Naruto starting to fall asleep. Sakura couldn't help think about how cute he was when he doze off like that. Naruto fell off his chair. When he got up he saw Sakura staring at him.

"I heard what you did to Ino." He said look at the window. Sakura felt a stab at her heart. She looked down at her hands.

"How's Ino?" she asked. Naruto told her what happened to Ino. Sakura started to cry. She couldn't believe that out of jealousy she had almost killed her best friend.

Then Sakura felt something hug her. It was Naruto. Sakura hugged back and cried on his shoulder. Naruto comforted Sakura until her crying stopped. Naruto smiled at her a little.

"I don't know what you were fighting about but if you don't tell anyone you will feel guilty and regretful." Sakura nodded and started to tell him what happened.

Naruto just sat there listening to her story. Every time she started crying again he would be there to comfort her.

All of a suddenly Sakura realized that she had always loved Naruto. She was just too blind to see it. Naruto looked at Sakura's deep green eyes. Sakura looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

They were mesmerized in each others eyes. Before they knew it they were kissing each other.

From a distance Sasuke looked at them. They did look cute together. But now all he wanted was for Ino to wake up.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Kitty: The next chapter might be the ending chapter.

Matt: ATTENTION ALL READER! If you want her to put up a sequel please tell her now.

Kitty: now please review :DD I work my butt off for you readers to be able to read this and this is all I get?! Lmao jkjk xDDD


	8. I Love You

**Unwilling Love**

**- At the hospital-**

It's been 2 months and Ino didn't show any signs of ever waking up. Everyone noticed how sad Sasuke was. Sasuke sat by Ino holding her hand. Suddenly Sasuke heard a small groan and turn his attention to Ino. Ino's eyes slowly opened and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"Mom?" Ino asked. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"Guess again." He said. Ino's vision cleared and she saw Sasuke in front of her. Ino blushed in embarrassment and smiled slightly at him. Ino slowly sat up and faced Sasuke.

"How have you been?" she asked him grinning. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. How has he been doing? He didn't get any sleep in the past 2 months and got bruises all over him for letting Naruto beat the crap out of him during training since he was spaced out and she was asking how he was?

'I've been worried sick about you!' he should have shouted, but Sasuke smiled back at her, an action that surprised Ino a little.

"I've been good." He told her. Ino looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at her flustered by her stupitidy.

"In the hospital." He replied. The Ino remembered when happened between her and Sakura and how Sasuke jumped in.

"What happened to me?" she asked him. Sasuke looked out the window.

"You were in a coma."

"For how long?"

"2 months."

"2 MONTHS?" screamed Ino. She didn't know that she was gone for such a long time.

"That is so long! How did this happen!" Sasuke gave her a blank stare.

"Oh wait I remember now…" she said scratching the back of her head.

"I'm glad your awake though." He found himself saying before he registered his words into his brain. Sasuke looked down blood rushing to his cheeks, letting Ino make out a small blush on his cheeks. She giggled.

"Is my little Sasuke blushing? How cute." She joked. Sasuke blush 10 more shades of red before calming himself down.

"I am not yours and I am not little." He said slightly glaring at her. Ino waved her hands out defensively.

"I was just joking. You didn't have to take it seriously." Sasuke laughed a little. The first time he laughed in front of her.

This really surprised Ino. He had never laughed in front of her. Of course she heard him chuckle but the way he was laughing right now.

It sounded warming and honest. Ino wished that he would be like this all the time. Ino's blank stare made Sasuke wonder.

"What's with the face?" he asked. Ino looked down at her hands.

"You've never laughed before." She said. Sasuke blinked.

"You've heard me laugh once." He said. Ino shook her head. Sasuke was confused.

"You never laughed like that before." She said.

"Like what?"

"Like you were actually having fun." Ino looked up at Sasuke smiling, her smile made Sasuke's cheeks go red again.

"It's because I've never felt this way towards-" Sasuke stopped himself. He mentally slapped himself. Now Ino was going to find out.

"Towards what?" she asked waiting to her more. Sasuke looked at her.

"You…" he admitted. Ino was confused.

"Are you just saying that because you pity me?" she said quietly. Sasuke looked at her bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Ino's eyes were brimming with tears. Sasuke wanted so badly to go up to her and kiss those tears away.

"It's because I was injured that you suddenly say this right? So to get you to like me I have to hurt myself in the process?" Ino said.

She didn't care if she didn't make sense. It didn't bother her that she was crying in front of Sasuke. It bothered her to know what was on his mind. He never really liked her in the beginning. Why was he starting now? Was it because she was weak fighting Sakura? Or was it because she injured herself? Or was it because of the coma.

Sasuke went over to her and lifted her chin so that they were staring at each other. Ino blushed seeing how close they were. Sasuke leaned towards Ino.

Now they were only a small gap away from each other. They felt each other's slow and steady breathe. Sasuke smiled at Ino before…

_BRING BRING!_

Sasuke woke up with a fright. Sasuke swore out loud. It was just a dream. He wanted so badly to kiss Ino. He missed her smile. He wanted so badly to hold her close to him and tell her everything.

Sasuke had to admit. He was in LOVE. Something he never felt toward any other but Ino. Sasuke got dressed and went downstairs. He missed everything about her.

Sasuke made himself instant ramen. Sasuke slowly ate it. It was nothing compared to Ino's cooking. That mouthwatering food which he grew to love. Sasuke missed it all. He suddenly found himself crying. Sasuke furiously wiped the tears away.

[**Matt: Omg. He's so OOC now. Kitty: SHUT UP!**]

_-ring ring ring-_

Sasuke's phone rang. He got up and answered the phone.

"Uchiha residence." He said.

"SASUKE-TEME!" the voice cried. Sasuke winced. It was no other then Naruto.

"Dope what do you want?" he growled.

"INO WOKE UP JUST NOW!" Naruto yelled over the phone. Sasuke's mind did a flip. Ino was back!

"SHE DID? WHEN DID SHE WAKE UP!" Sasuke screamed, not caring how he sounded.

"SHE WOKE UP JUST NOW! I THINK SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU! YOU BETTER HURRY AND COME!" Naruto yelled before hanging up the phone.

Sasuke ran out the door and raced to the hospital. Ino was back!

**-At the hospital-**

Sasuke bursted through the doors and saw Naruto waiting for him leaning against Ino's door frame. Naruto ran up to him.

"I'll give you and your girlfriend some alone time." he said. Sasuke felt blood run across his cheeks.

"She not my girlfriend!" he yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure.. just go to her." Naruto said before Sasuke bolted to Ino's room.

"Your right. She not your girlfriend….yet." Naruto said to himself before going outside where Sakura was waiting for him.

"I should apologize for the trouble I caused him and Ino." Sakura said running towards the hospital. Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"They need some alone time. You can tell them tomorrow." he said. Sakura nodded and together they walked away from the hospital.

[**Matt: god knows what they are going to do :D Kitty: yes we all know but… you could have shut up Matt: lol**]

Sasuke ran to Ino's bed, where Ino was waiting for him.

"Good morning sun shine!" she joked. Sasuke suddenly hugged her. Ino was taken by surprised.

"I thought you would never wake up." Sasuke told her. Ino held onto Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm alright." She told her. Ino pulled him away to look at his face. Sasuke looked bad. He looked as if he didn't get enough sleep.

"No it's not alright." She said.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sasuke looked at her.

"You were in a coma. I thought I was going to lose you."

[**Matt: OOCNESS! Kitty: SHUT UP AT LEAST HE HAS FEELINGS!**]

Ino looked surprised.

"Since when do you care?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at her.

"Since I realized…"

"Realized what?"

Sasuke looked up at her.

"Since I realized how much a cared about you." He said before leaning in.

"You…you cared about me?" Ino asked shocked by what Sasuke told her. Sasuke's face was centimeters away from hers. Ino and Sasuke blushed.

"Yes… I care so much for you." He admitted.

"Since when did you? Is it because of my condition?" she asked him tears brimming.

Sasuke wiped her tears away. This was just like his dream.

"No… ever since you moved in with me. I realized how much I…" Sasuke stopped. Was it too early to say that he loved her? But if he didn't say it now, he might not be able to say it in the future. Ino looked at him, waiting for him to finish that sentence. Sasuke took a deep breathe and told her the rest.

"Since I realized how much a loved you." He said. Ino cheeks reddened even more.

"Did.. did you just say you love me?" she asked him even more shocked that he was actually admitting it. Sasuke nodded before closing the gap between them. The kiss was full of warmth and desire. Sasuke finally kissed Ino, just like he was about to in his dream.

At first Ino didn't respond at first, but slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Sasuke's hands snaked around Ino's waist and pulled her body closer to his. Neither wanted to stop kissing the other. But they soon pulled away to breathe. Ino smiled at him.

"I was waiting a long time to do that." She admitted. Sasuke laughed.

"So was I." and they started kissing again, holding each other as if their life depended on it.

-A week later-

The whole village knew of Sasuke's and Ino's relationship and Ino was allowed out of the hospital. For the first few weeks Sasuke's fanclub tried to split them up. They soon gave up after seeing how protective Sasuke was of Ino. Sasuke and Ino went everywhere together and gave support to one another. They acted like a married couple. Even thought they still had 8 more months of living together before marriage.

One day Sasuke came home from training and Ino greeted him with a welcome kiss and hug. Sasuke happily returned the kiss. This time their kiss was filled with lust and desire. Sasuke looked at Ino wanting to know if she really wanted it. Ino grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

Needing no other answer, Sasuke lifted Ino and walked to his bedroom, which would soon be 'their' bedroom. Sasuke placed Ino on his bed and went to lock the door. For the rest of the day they didn't come out of the bedroom nor did they leave each other for the night.

[**Matt: oh gawd they are having- Kitty: -covers his mouth- stfu! **]


	9. Attention readers! Vote now!

**Vote now!**

**Votes will be out until december 15. Place your vote on what you want I'll tally them up on december 15. **

**Options:**

**1) A whole story of the adventures they had in the whole year they are together. All 365 days of fun.**

**- 10 days in on chapter**

**- 20 days in one chapter [and so on]**

**2) A rated M chapter of what they did in the last paragraph. [Details w/o details]**

**3) A sequel where this new guy makes friends with Ino and Sasuke is jealous. [Tell me how long to make it]**

**Or ALL of them**

Votes so far

1 ……………………… 0

2 ………………………1

3 ………………………2

all ……………………… 1

To vote is to save my life :D lol Just submit your review and tell me which you want. If All plz remember to put it in order. Deadline is December 15. Let your thought be heard by me!

Love all my readers :D


	10. RESULTS!

The Votes are in

**Votes**

**All 2**

**1 1**

**2 4**

**3 5**

**ATTENTION PEOPLE!**

**The winner is number 3. :D wait for the new story to come out. :D**

**Merry early Christmas :D**

**Me and matt heart you all xD**


	11. Sequeal Released to Fanfiction

Hey guys! The new sequeal is out. The title is called Cracked. I released it as a one year anniversary of the completion of Unwilling Love special. Don't know how long it's going to be. Just enjoy the sequeal. More drama and humor ;]. And obviously romance


End file.
